Comte De Saint Germain
THE COMTE DE ST GERMAIN IN THE SERIES In the series The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel, The Comte de St Germain is one of several immortal humans living in Paris. He once was a student of Flamel and Perenelle, and unlike Dee remained a good hearted soul. Like Flamel, the Comte was able to discover the secret of immortality by his own means, although at this point, they have not been mentioned in the series. Unlike Flamel, who has kept constantly hiding throughout the ages and battling Dee, the Comte has been able to change identities fairly easily, and is currently a rock star under the name Germain. He supposedly has had five number one hits on the European charts and also has won an MTV Europe Music Award. He is married to Joan of Arc. Their main residence is in Paris where he has a studio. The Comte is also an expert in the use of Fire Magic, and teaches Sophie Newman how to use it. He has a red aura and emits the scent of burning leaves when using his magic. His fire magic also sometimes takes the form of butterflies, which are done in tattoos on in his arm and he can use to create spectacular fireworks. The Comte first appears in The Magician, where he meets Flamel, Scathach, and the twins in Paris. He has long black hair and bad teeth, and is dressed like a rock star. He takes Flamel and his party back to his Paris home, where they meet Joan of Arc. The Comte spends most of his time in his studio, working on new music and material among a bunch of electronic equipment. He does teach Sophie Fire Magic, but then returns to work. When the Nighodogg attacks, the Comte can't feel or hear anything, and does not realize they have been attacked until he descends the stairs into the home. He manages to cover up the damage to the tabloids saying it was a gas leak, then aids Josh and Sophie in defeating Dee and the statues of Notre Dame. He and Joan then help them escape to London. The Comte has a smaller role in The Sorceress, and does not appear until Scathach arrives at Joan and the Comte's home after fighting with Dagon. In order to help Perenelle in San Francisco, he assists Joan and Scathach in transporting along the ley lines to California, but unwittingly sends them back millions of years to prehistoric times, due to a trick used by Dee by scattering the dust of mastadon bones on Point Zero. THE HISTORICAL COMTE DE ST GERMAIN The Comte De St Germain was a jack of all trades, and was rumored to be an Alchemist. He was born in 1710 and is reported to have lived till 1784. Very little is known about the Comte's background to this day. Many men that have shared the same name of St Germain have been speculated to have shared this man's mysterious identity. Like the Flamels, he is rumored to have discovered the elixir of life and is said to have met with several leaders of occult practices.